


Headcanon: Which Element Would the Chocobros Control?

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Chocobros - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: In this headcanon, I take a look at each Bro's personality and character, and match them with what element I believe would best suite them.
Kudos: 16





	Headcanon: Which Element Would the Chocobros Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! These are my personal headcanons, so these are just my opinions. Don't take these super seriously. 
> 
> My brain was like: "You like Avatar, the Last Airbender, right? And you like FFXV, right? So why not combine the two!"

**Ignis:**

As his name implies, I believe Ignis would most likely be a fire-bender. His fighting style somewhat reflects this, hitting with quick, calculated blows. He can stand his ground, but dodge when necessary.

It could be argued that there are two sides to this man. Much like fire, Ignis has the capabilities to burn down anyone and anything that stands in his way. He is ruthless when it comes to protecting Noctis, like a raging forest fire. However, the softer side he shows almost resembles a flickering flame. Fire brings warmth and nurture, much like Ignis does to the others.

He would not bend fire like most others, through anger; rather, he would learn of the old ways: through balance and harmony, such as the Sun Warriors and the Dragons in ATLA. 

Special Abilities: I also believe Ignis would be able to control lightning. Lightning generation comes from separating positive and negative energies within, and guiding them through the arms and out through the fingertips. In order to separate these energies though, the user must have incredible peace of mind, according to Iroh, and those with great emotional turmoil have difficulty generating it (like Zuko). Ignis overall is a very calm and collected person, even in the midst of battle. There are very few times within the game when we see him unravel. I believe he would have no issue generating lightning.

**Gladio:**

I believe that Gladio would be an earth-bender, although his temper may argue otherwise. Earth is a stubborn element and requires those who wish to control it to be as stubborn, if not more. When this man fights, it is like his enemies face a mountain. He is unmoving and does not crumble easily. It takes water eons to carve out great canyons from the earth, air millions of years to shape the tallest mountains from rock. So to can this represent the Shield. He does not break easily.

It can be argued with Gladio’s hair-trigger temper that he would be a fire-bender. Fire by nature is prone to aggression and outbursts. But earth can be just as prone to this as fire, just not quite as obvious about it. Think earthquakes. Pressure builds up over time until something snaps, and those in the way pay the price. Even outside of battle this can apply to Gladio. Push enough of his buttons and you receive the brunt of his temper.

Special Abilities: It is difficult for me to see Gladio as anything other than a true earth-bender. He is a very straight and narrow man, and very traditional. Cut straight to the chase. It would be difficult for him to control something other than pure earth, such as metal. Lava-bending, on the other hand, could be a yes or no, as it is simply molten earth. The technique used to control it is a bit different than traditional earth-bending, which may prove to be an issue. But Gladio is also very clever and smart, so perhaps he could learn it.

**Prompto:**

Prompto is a bit difficult for me to place. His star sign aligns him with water (like myself) and his personality shows some characteristics of water, but I believe he would be more of an air-bender.

Looking at his fighting in the game, he flits about the battlefield, only striking when absolutely necessary and trying his best to avoid direct confrontation. We have also seen just how agile and flexible the blond is. Hypersensitivity is also another characteristic of airbenders, and Prompto has shown this before, such as alerting the others to Imperials even before you hear the sound of the airship.

Air is also the element of freedom, joy and enlightenment. While Prompto deals with many trials and tribulations, he always manages to bounce back. Even when all hope is lost, like after the fall of Insomnia, he tries to help rally the others. He never fails to bring a smile to the others’ faces.

Special Abilities: One special ability of air-bending is flight (without the aid of a glider), and I do not see Prompto having this ability. As seen in the ATLA and LOK series’, most airbenders can only glide or levitate for certain amounts of time (with the exception of Zaheer) True flight is usually only accomplished by sky bison and air lion turtles. In order for airbenders to accomplish this like Zaheer, they must detach themselves from all earthly tethers, other people included. Prompto cares deeply for those around him, and is bonded to them, so I could never see him doing this. Flying be damned.

**Noctis:**

Again, I had a difficult time placing Noctis, but I think he would fit best as a water-bender from a personality standpoint.

His fighting style reflects both fire-bending and water-bending. He is quick and explosive in some aspects of battle like a fire-bender, but he flows easily between moves and blows to enemies like a water-bender. He is very controlled in his movements, and usually works to turn his opponent’s strengths against them.

Personality is definitely what could make Noctis a water-bender. While he may not show much on the surface, this man lets his emotions run deep (insert iceberg meme here). Only those who take the time to look deeper past his surface are able to witness his true beauty as a human. His emotions are also extremely strong. He will occasionally let them take over and control his actions rather than a rational mind.

Noctis’s personality is seen with two sides, a ying and yang so to speak. As discussed with Ignis, these two sides of his personality would reflect in his water-bending. Noctis is usually very calm, level-headed, like a lake or a slow winding river. However, he also shows great power and aggressiveness when needed, much like an ocean in a storm.

Water is also known as the element of change, the element of life. He brings about the greatest change in his realm. Life cannot exist without water, and it can be argued that life on Eos would cease to exist without Noctis.

Special Abilities: I had a hard time determining whether or not Noctis could possess healing abilities. I think that he may have this ability, but has a difficult time mastering it. Healing allows water-benders to heal wounds by using water as a catalyst. It involves redirecting energy around the body and concentrating more energy into a wounded area to allow it to heal faster. In his younger days, Noctis shows difficulty in controlling his internal energies (no fault of his own, simply from his external experiences), which could inhibit healing. As he gets older though, he may be able to master this ability.

As for blood-bending, it is no question that Noctis would become a powerful bender, especially as he gets older, but he would never even consider this form of control over other beings, not even his enemies, unless the situation was truly dire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my brain garbage. I'm open to discussing these too and getting other peoples opinions, so if you wanna leave a comment, please feel free! 
> 
> Also please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors you see. I try to catch them all, but one pair of eyes sometimes isn't enough.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content, memes and pictures of my cats!! :D


End file.
